Xuxa
Xuxa was a short lived childrens game/variety show where children participate in wacky, silly, crazy, awesome, and messy games. The game show was named after and hosted by Brazilian singer Xuxa Meneghel. The show also featured musical and special guests, Xuxa herself singing some songs, and stories. The show was taped at CBS Television City, home to successful game shows such as Match Game, The Price is Right, Let's Make a Deal and other game shows. Gloop games Gloop Bingo - Six kids sit in chairs under buckets filled with gloop. Each kid gets a number (1-6). Then Xuxa pops a balloon on a six space game board, and the kid that has that number gets "glooped". The lone kid that is unglooped wins (Xuxa pops 5 balloons). Holey Gloop - 2 teams have 30 seconds (one team at a time) to fill buckets with gloop. The thing is, the kids must lie on their backs while passing the leaky little buckets of gloop to a larger bucket. The team that has the most gloop in their bucket wins. Water Balloon Relay - 2 teams have one minute to take balloons from a tub filled with a foamy slime and take them to a kiddie pool, then they must sit on them to make them pop and fill the pools with gloop. After the 60 seconds expire, Xuxa measures how deep the pools are with rulers. The team that has the most gloop in their pool wins. Class Clown - 2 kids sit in chairs and wear oversized cone-shaped hats. Then Xuxa asks a trivia question to them, and the one who raises their flag first gets to answer the question (on Xuxa's Funtastic Birthday Party, the flags we're replaced with noisemakers). A right answer causes a gloop-filled balloon to be lowered on their opponent's head, while a wrong answer cause their balloon to be lowered on their head. This process continues until one of the balloons pop, causing a child to be immersed in gloop. Whoever is unglooped wins. Balloon Bust - 2 teams of 4 kids pop balloons filled with foamy gloop. Each teammate pops 3 balloons, then tags their other teammate. First to finish wins. Treasure Hunt - 2 kids (one boy and one girl) have 60 seconds to grab as many oversized coins as they can from a bowl filled with jiggly gloop (only exception- they must use their mouths, not their hands). Whoever grabs the most coins wins. (a variant of this is called "Treasure Hunt Relay". Same rules, except that 2 teams of 2 kids compete and there is no time limit). Balloon Toss - 2 teams of 3 kids have 30 seconds (one team at a time) to pass miniature balloons filled with gloop (the teams form a line and pass the balloons to each teammate down the line), and put them in a kiddie pool. After time expires, Xuxa counts the balloons by popping them with a dart. The team that has the most balloons in their pool wins. Bucket Brigade - '2 teams of 4 have 60 seconds (1 team at a time) to fill large buckets with gloop. Here's the catch: They have buckets on their heads, and they have to pass the gloop by pouring it into another bucket on their teammate's head (one player at the front of the line fills the first bucket). The team that has the most gloop in their bucket wins. '''Xuxa Roulette - '''Played like musical chairs, 6 kids walk around seats with buckets of gloop above them. When the music stops, the kids take their seats, and when a gong is heard, they pull handles that, for one of them, causes a bucket of gloop to be poured on their head and eliminates them from the game. This process continues until one kid is gloopless, and that person is the winner. Regardless of any of the games outcomes, gloop or no gloop, all kids get prizes Inventor Based on the Brazilian game/variety show that lasted from 1986-1992. Theme Lyrics Xuxa's Theme (O Xou da Xuxa começou) (Dido Oliveira / version: Eric Thorngren / David Wolff) (Chorus) Hello Hello Hello! (3x) It's time for Xuxa and her friends! Are you ready to begin? (Yeah!) Ready to play all to win? (Yeah!) If anyone's feeling down (Boo!) Acting tough mean or proud (Boo!) We're gonna tell you right now We've got a group to make you smile! We're gonna turn you around! (Chorus) Verse 2: Oh come on hear the music And stay with us We're waiting for you Oh here we sing and jump, dance and play No one's with nothing to do Children and grown ups And babies and old ones alike Together we're alright (Chorus) Wherever you may be little one Sweet one We're going to capture your love So come on (blows kiss) Come on our show is starting The Eagar's crowd is waiting Here among all the light, the balloons Everyone of our good friends Happiness begins! (Chorus) Other Songs *Froggy, Froggy (''Croc, Croc) *Say "No" to Drugs (Alerta) *An "X" On Your Heart (Marquei um X) *Ilarie *Do Say (Doce Mel) *Rainbow (Arco-Íris) *All America (America Geral) *Xuxa's Alphabet (Abecedário da Xuxa) *Xuxa's Recipe (Rexeita da Xuxa) *Xuxa's Dance (A Dança da Xuxa) *Miracle of Life (Milagre da Vida) *Our Song of Peace (Nosso Canto de Paz) *Crazy About You (Pinel por Você) *Today's a Happy Day (Hoje e dia da folia) *The Tribe of Love (Tribo do Amor) *Talk To Me (this was Xuxa's only song soley for US viewers) *Life Is A Party (A Vida e Uma Festa) *Chindolele *Crystal Moon (Lua de Cristal) (This song Xuxa never singed on his shows) *The Flea (Jumpin' Friend) (A Pulga) Rating Trivia The show was an attempt to bring her Brazilian show to the US, however it drew complaints from parents due to her outlandish outfits and her controversal practice of wearing red lipstick and kissing the cheeks of pre-teen boys at the end of each show Reruns of the show had a two year run on Family Channel, one year after the show's end. The bells and siren used on the show would later be used for the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares as the "Secret Square" cue if the contestant found the correct secret square. Words that would flash on the screen are: 'Gloop Time: '''This would come up when the kids play a game involving the show's slimy substance (usually played first). '''Winner: '''When a team wins a game. '''Xuxa's Guest: '''This would flash when the host's guest would come on. '''Ask Xuxa: '''Xuxa would sometimes read a question submitted by a kid viewer. Merchandise The show released 4 VHS tapes in 1994, a year after the show's demise. These were the VHS titles: * Xuxa Funtastic Birthday Party * Xuxa Celebration * Xuxamania * Funtastic! These videos were released by Sony Wonder. There were also Toy Dolls for Girls with a cassette. Gallery Xuxa 1.PNG|The crowd is pumped for Xuxa! Xuxa 2.PNG|And here she is! Xuxa 3.PNG|Here is the water balloon game where the red team and blue team square off. The teams have to pop balloons made of gloop. Pretty messy, right? Xuxa 4.PNG|We have a winner! The blue team! Xuxa 5.PNG|Here is the Gladiators game and this guy is really dunking it head first! Xuxa 6.PNG|Xuxa talking to the winning contestant on the blue team after a nice game of Holey Gloop Catchphrases "XUXA, XUXA, XUXA!!!" - The kids would chant her name as the show opens "GO GO GO GO!" - Xuxa (1993) "WOO HOO!" - Xuxa (1993) "COME ON, COME ON!" - Xuxa (1993) "DROP A CHICKEN!" - Xuxa (1993) ''(This possibly means "be happy") Tagline * "Little kisses, little kisses! Bye-Bye!"- Xuxa (1993) * And now, my kiss... (Xuxa say and call an child to give a kiss) YouTube Videos Intro Water Balloon Relay Xuxa Ball Game Holey Gloop Game PSA about matches More PSA's Full Episodes '''Clips from the Series Premiere Opening Monster Build Cheech Marin Song of Peace Water Balloon Relay Crazy Bout You & Ending David Larible the clown visits Part 1 Part 2 The Chipmunks visit (not only Xuxa kisses them once, but TWICE!) Part 1 Part 2 Juthrow the Orangutan from Universal Studios Hollywood Animal Actors visits Part 1 Part 2 The Harlem Globetrotters and Siren from American Gladiators visit Part 1 Part 2 Marty Putz visits (Series Finale) Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Daytime shows Category:Music Category:Dance Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:MTM Enterprises Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1993 premieres Category:1993 endings